ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box office preview: 'Family Guy: The Movie' laughing up $100 million on opening weekend
This week will be a busy weekend. Family Guy: The Movie was announced that it will be making in some dough this weekend, while Teen Titans: The Movie will fall to a close second competing against two new releases - Think Like a Man and The Lucky One. Also opening is Disney’s fourth-annual Earth Day nature documentary. This year’s offering is Chimpanzee, which should open to around $7 million — slightly better than last year’s African Cats, which started out with $6 million. Here are my predictions for the weekend. 1. Family Guy: The Movie: $126.1 million I am looking foward to watch it because I've seen the show, and it was hilarious. The PG-13 animated film, which cost around $80 million, was based on a hit comedy show called Family Guy on Fox. And I'm very excited to see a new episode called "Mr. Stewie and Mrs. Stewie", airing on April 29. As for the weekend box office, it is bringing some strong legs from laughter heading all the way to break a new record for biggest opening for an animated film taking over Sonic X: The Final Stand ($124.7 million). 2. Teen Titans: The Movie: $20 million Looking for a drop of a mild 50 percent, Teen Titans: The Movie looks that it would be on track to pass the $70 million mark after falling off from its huge opening weekend last week with $42.1 million. 3. Think Like a Man: $19 million I’m predicting an upset: Think Like a Man should beat The Lucky One this weekend, even though the former is playing at 1,140 fewer locations than the latter. Fandango reported today that Think Like a Man is accounting for 42 percent of the website’s ticket sales — far more than any other current release. The PG-13 comedy, which cost around $13 million and is based on Steve Harvey’s best-selling advice book Act Like a Lady, Think Like a Man, features an ensemble cast, including Michael Ealy, Jerry Ferrara, Meagan Good, Regina Hall, Kevin Hart, Taraji P. Henson, Gabrielle Union, and Chris Brown. The Hunger Games: Get the latest news, photos, and more Reviews have been mixed, but there hasn’t been a movie specifically targeting an African American audience since February’s Tyler Perry’s Good Deeds, so expect a healthy turnout. Also, Think Like a Man was produced by William Packer, whose last four films — Takers, Obsessed, This Christmas, and Stomp the Yard — opened to an average of $22.2 million. So a debut of more than $20 million isn’t out of the question. 3. The Lucky One: $16.5 million Starring Zac Efron, Taylor Schilling, and Zac Efron’s biceps, The Lucky One is based on Nicholas Sparks’ 2008 romance novel of the same name. Sparks is of course the novelist behind such box office successes as The Notebook, Message in a Bottle, Dear John, The Last Song, and A Walk to Remember. Efron hasn’t demonstrated as much star power of late as Channing Tatum, whose Dear John premiered to $30.5 million in 2010. And Efron’s last leading live-action role was 2010′s Charlie St. Cloud, which floundered to a $12.4 million opening. Also, reviews for The Lucky One have been discouraging. But Sparks is a trusted date-movie brand, and at 3,155 theaters, the $25 million film is receiving the widest release yet for a based-on-Sparks production. A debut of $20 million may be out of reach, but a decent bow in the mid-teens is not. 4. The Hunger Games: $13 million The sci-fi thriller, which has so far grossed $341 million, dropped only 36 percent last week — its fourth week in release. A decline closer to 40 percent should be expected this weekend, since The Lucky One will probably steal away some of The Hunger Games‘ young female fan base. 5. The Three Stooges: $10 million The PG-rated Farrelly brothers comedy opened to a better-than-expected $17 million, and with the only new family film being the nature doc Chimpanzee, a decline of about 40 percent would be reasonable. Category:Blog posts